


Good Boy

by AmyTheEleventh



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I haven't posted on here in forever I don't know how to tag shit anymore, M/M, Nerds in Love, Spanking, and ignore the title, hero matt disobeying his boyfriend oooh, i think that pretty much covers it, i'm as bad at titles as i am at summaries, oh yeah, that's literally all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheEleventh/pseuds/AmyTheEleventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what Foggy was talking about, exactly why he made his boyfriend promise to chill out with the Daredevil stuff for a while and just be Matt Murdock, an attorney and boyfriend and blind man that definitely does not run around New York in red spandex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [theforcesawakened](http://theforcesawakened.tumblr.com/) on tumblr after she promised she'd give me all her bitcoins if I wrote her some FoggyMatt spankins' (I don't want your bitcoins, babe). 
> 
> General Disclaimer: I don't own anything. @Marvel pls don't sue me.

Matt winces as he eases himself onto the sofa, the movement putting too much pressure on the gash on his abdomen. 

This is exactly what Foggy was talking about, exactly why he made his boyfriend promise to chill out with the Daredevil stuff for a while and just be Matt Murdock, an attorney and boyfriend and blind man that definitely does not run around New York in red spandex. A promise that Matt has definitely broken. 

Matt just groans when he remembers that Fogy had told him to go straight home from work, that’d he’d be a little later since Matt wasn’t feeling well anyway and him and Karen just needed to finish up a few more things for the Eastland case. 

He’s in for it. Foggy’s due home any minute and if Matt doesn’t figure out a way to cover up these wounds- 

“ _I don’t really care at this point, how about we just do Thai food tomorrow instead_?” Fuck, Matt thinks. That’s him now, making his way up to Matt’s apartment - their apartment now, since Foggy moved in a good number of months back. Matt’s still getting used to it. 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit. He’s just gonna have to deal with the consequences; he went against Foggy’s one wish and now- 

“ _That sounds good. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, though. Yeah, bye, Karen_. Hey, Matty,” he says jovially, pushing the door open, and the spicy tang of Indian food hits Matt right in the face. 

“Hey, Fog,” Matt croaks out, and he swears Foggy isn’t looking at him on purpose. 

“Brought you some dinner,” Foggy says, shedding his jacket and flipping the light on. “Figured some good spice might help clear up your- holy shit- _Matthew Michael Murdock_ -” 

“I’m sorry,” Matt wheezes quickly, holding his stomach for effect. “But I- there was a woman, Fog- a teenaged girl, she was gonna be hurt and needed help-” 

“Matt- you literally ran all the way home for your suit, and then ran back out into the night to save some girl?” And Matt nods, a bit guiltily. He can’t help that he hears every scream across New York City. 

“Someone had to,” he mumbles. “But she’s okay, I saved her-” 

“Someone’s gonna need to save you here in a minute,” Foggy mutters. “Why didn’t you just call the police?! You know, like a _normal_ human does when something’s happening?” And Matt just gives a sad little look, hoping to earn some sort of pity. 

“I did a good,” he mumbles dejectedly, and Foggy just sighs. 

“I asked you to lay off for a bit. Look at you- Jesus, Matt, don’t tell me you’re gonna need more stitches-” 

“I already called Claire,” Matt mumbles. “She said I should be okay. Just to bandage it up.” And Foggy sighs again. 

“I can’t believe you,” he says, passing Matt on his way to the bathroom and returning with a first aid kit and a couple of bottles of medicine. “So not only did you do exactly what I asked you to not do,” he says, plopping down in front of Matt and tugging his hand away from his stomach, “But you did it while you were _sick_ and got a giant cut in your stomach, plus probably a bunch of bruises I don’t see and maybe a broken rib or two- and you ruined your suit.” 

“Melvin’ll fix it for me…” 

“Not the point. Take your shirt off, you shithead.” And Matt follows orders, groaning a bit as he does. “... How bad does it hurt?” 

“I’ll live,” Matt mumbles, trying to hold back a gasp as Foggy douses the wound with an antiseptic. “... Does it look deep?” 

“... No,” Foggy murmurs. “I mean- it’s not deep enough to be dangerous, but it’s a little more than a surface wound. Jesus, Matt.” 

“I’m sorry,” he says again as Foggy cleans up dried blood. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

“You’ll do more than make it up to me,” Foggy promises. “You know exactly what’s gonna happen.” 

“Fog…” 

“Yeah, yeah… When you’re not sick anymore, okay? Or bleeding. I want you to be in full health.” And Matt gives his first smile of the night, watching Foggy slather on antibiotic ointment and apply some gauze. 

“Yes, sir.” That softens him up a little bit. 

“Yeah, well… Just get better, asshole.” 

-

So much time passes between Matt’s incident and the night Foggy makes good on his promises that Matt actually forgets what he’s got coming. But God, he should have guessed. They’re walking home from Josie’s one night after saying goodbye to Karen, and Foggy’s a little more distant than usual, didn’t drink as much at the bar as Matt did, and all he does is smirk as Matt hangs all over him on the way home. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Matty.” 

“Why aren’t you touching me like you usually do?” And Foggy just smile, all smug and knowing as they reach their building. 

“Mind the steps,” is all he says. As if Matt needs it. Still, for once he’s blissfully tuned out as they make their way upstairs, Matt buzzing happily and Foggy buzzing for a completely different reason. It's been a while since they’ve gotten to do this. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Matt suggests absently, a little grin on his face, leaning against Foggy’s shoulder as Foggy gets his key out. “Except maybe not watch it?” 

“I have a few things we can do,” Foggy muses, pushing the door open. “I think you should go get undressed, Matty.” 

“But I-” Matt freezes for a second, then starts whining. “Fooooggy- no, please, not tonight-” 

“Don't argue with me,” he says sternly. “Go now. I told you that I'd wait until you got better.” And Matt is whining some more, but he gracefully stumbles his way into their room, hands already working at his button up shirt. And Foggy just settles himself on the couch with a smirk, right in the middle, legs splayed it comfortably in front of him. 

“Foggy…?” Matt calls cautiously. 

“Yes?” 

“Do I-... Do I have to wear my collar tonight?” And Foggy shivers at the possibility, but decides against it. Maybe another time. 

“No, baby. Get undressed and come here.” And it takes another minute or two, but soon Matt’s shuffling out in nothing but his tight little black briefs, and Foggy would scold him but he loves the sight. 

“Come here, Matty. Across my lap.” 

“Do I have to?” Matt asks pathetically. He already knows the answer. 

“What happens when good catholic boys disobey, Matthew?” And Matt bites his lip at the sound of Foggy using his full name. 

“They get punished.” 

“That's right. On my lap.” And Matt gives a sigh of defeat before moving to lay across Foggy’s thighs, grabbing onto one of the pillows that he knows is there to try and get comfortable. 

Foggy’s so glad Matt is into this, because - God - nothing is quite as hot as Matt offering up his pert ass to Foggy so he can make it red and hot and tender. 

“So pretty, baby,” Foggy coos, brushing a hand through Matt’s hair before anything else. “How's the scar on your stomach?” 

“Healing,” Matt says quietly. “Almost healed.” 

“Good, baby,” Foggy murmurs, gently but without warning pushing down the elastic of Matt’s briefs to expose that perfect ass. “Now- do you remember why we’re doing this, Matty?” And Matt starts to give a brief nod before he remembers Foggy’s rules. Verbal communication. Safe word. Don't let it continue if you don't enjoy it. 

“Because I disobeyed you,” Matt murmurs. “I went out as Daredevil and got hurt again when you asked me not to.” And Foggy smiles gently. 

“Very good. You're gonna count for me, okay? Only ten since you've been so well behaved since.” 

“Thank you, sir.” Foggy has to take a moment to appreciate that: his big bad vigilante boyfriend being such a good little whore. And all for him. 

The first smack is quick and shocking, Matt letting out a loud gasp around the number, “O-one,” and pushing up against Foggy’s touch almost involuntarily. And Foggy can just smirk. 

He takes the next nine nice and slow, alternating cheeks and switching it up to keep Matt from getting used to it, practically preening as those pale globes turn red under his touch. And Matt is purring in his lap, cries always fading into sweet mewls and whimpers, and by seven he's begging Foggy to be a little rougher with him.

“P-please, F-Fog-” _Smack_! “E-eight.” 

“So good for me,” Foggy sighs. “Just two more, baby.” Matt nods and arches his back, showing himself off to Foggy and Foggy couldn't be more in love. “You love this so much,” Foggy teases. “Such a little slut for bending over my lap and getting your ass spanked. Hate to see what would happen if I gave you a nice little smack in public.” 

“F-Fog-!” _Smack_! “Nine… Ohh, Foggy.” 

“Should make you beg for it,” Foggy says softly. “Beg me to beat this pretty little ass until it's red and raw. Want you to think about me every time you sit down, Murdock.” 

“I will,” Matty says quickly, squirming a bit. He's getting desperate. “I promise, Foggy, you're all I think about anyway- please, Foggy, spank me, I want you to so bad, I wanna be yours-” And Matt cries out when he finally gets what he wants, grinding against Foggy’s thigh and just barely edging to his release. “T-ten. Thank you, sir…” 

“You're welcome, Matty,” Foggy murmurs, tugging his underwear back up. Matt whimpers at the contact. “Come here, baby. You did so good for me tonight.” Matt scrambles to sit up in Foggy’s lap, bracketing his thighs with his knees and being careful not to rub his ass against anything as he wraps his arms around Foggy’s neck, accepting his sweet little kisses and murmurs of affection and praise.

“Am I still your good boy, Fog?” Matt asks softly, and he just sounds so damn concerned that Foggy’s heart swells up like a balloon.

“Of course you are, Matty. My best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a very long time, and it's been an even longer amount of time since I've posted anything. Be gentle.


End file.
